playscalefandomcom-20200214-history
Perfect Body Female
The third Cy Girls type of variations is known as the Perfect Body Female. These dolls molds were not based on the ones produced by Takara Tomy and instead they were manufactured and produced independently by Blue Box Toys, featuring 26 points of articulation based on the basic design of the Ultimate Soldier. This double-jointed feature on the knees and elbows enables them to be posed in the lotus position and any other conceivable position the human body is capable of, two interchangeable busts of medium and large sizes with nipples molded on them (the large bust was discontinued and replaced with a much smaller one that was almost flat chested), pivoting ankles and interchangeable hands, designed to hold any weapons or accessory. The products are packaged in a transparent box with a silver painted plastic strip covering the extra bust and the doll is dressed in a grey work-out sports bra with matching shorts. On a normal woman the large bust and measurements would be equivalent to the following sized person: Height: 5'6", Bust: 38", Waist: 26", Hips: 37". The medium bust would be equivalent to the following height and measurements: Height: 5'6", Bust: 34", Waist: 37". These dolls were featured in the following book:'' Action Girls: 12" Female Action Figure guide Book. ''ISBN #4-89425-368-2 *The original version of the doll (released in 2000) has three variations of caucasian women: the first one has a tan complexion brown hair and blue eyes, the other two are a red head with brown eyes, and a blond with blue eyes; both with a pale complexion. All three of them are wearing grey sports bras with the Cy Girls insignia printed on it and matching shorts *The second series of the Perfect Body Female (released in 2003) (known as stage 2) features two caucasian women, a blonde and brunette with slightly darker colored complexions dressed in plain grey sports bras and shorts; an African American with a dark complexion and gold colored hair dressed in a plain black sports bra and shorts, and an Asian with black hair and a peach colored complexion dressed in a blue sports bra and shorts without the insignia. The head sculpts are in a slight more oblong shape to give them a more realistic look. Added to this line were two gothic characters; A pale caucasian with platinum blonde hair dressed in a maid's uniform named Angel, and a pale caucasian dressed in a leather dress with short aqua hair named Alaqua. *The final series of the Perfect Body Female (released in 2006) (known as stage 3) features two variations of a Hispanic head scuplt with black hair, (one wearing a plain black and white sports bras with matching shorts, the other one wearing a plain grey sports bra with matching shorts) and two more caucasian girls; including a dark haired red head with green eyes, wearing a plain red and black sports bra with matching shorts; and a brunette with green eyes wearing a plain black and blue sports bra with matching shorts: both featuring the same head sculpt. Category:Cy Girls Category:Perfect Body Females Category:Series Category:Female Category:Action dolls Category:Blue Box Toys